


One-Sided Vows

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	One-Sided Vows

She expected Faith to be gone the minute the bus crossed the state line, but still she was there.

She expected Faith to be gone the minute Wood left, but still she was there.

She expected Faith to stay behind when they left for England, but Faith came along.

“Figure it out yet, B?” she’d ask.

Buffy would frown and Faith would smile.

It drove Buffy to distraction. Every time she turned around Faith was there.

Being helpful.

Being supportive.

Kissing her.

“For better or worse, B. Been like that since we met. I took the vow. Why won’t you?”  



End file.
